


Prostate Exam

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Crack, Doctor Sexy M.D., Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grace Kink, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Role-Playing Game, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dr. Sexy says that all men should get prostate exams to prevent cancer.





	

Dean had his head in Cas’ lap while Cas stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair as they watched Dr. Sexy in the bunker. When the commercial break came on Dr. Sexy was still on the screen, only now he was doing a PSA to encourage men to go to the doctor to get a prostate exam to fight cancer. 

Dean wagged his eyebrows and smiled up at Cas. “We should go to the bedroom so you can conduct a prostate exam on me Cas, you know, to make sure I don’t have cancer.”

Cas squinted down at Dean “You don’t have cancer, Dean. I would know, I’m an angel. Plus if you ever got cancer I would just heal you before you were even aware of it. There is no need to go to the doctor to get tested.”

Dean sighed, he loved his angel, but even after so much time around humans some of the subtler things would still go over his head. “No Cas. YOU should conduct a very thorough prostate exam on me in the  _ bedroom _ .” He said as he moved his hand to slowly up Cas’ thigh rubbing in slow circles. 

Cas tilted his head, “But Dean, you don’t need any medical exams.”

Dean’s hand reached for Cas’ considerable length. “I really think that you need to milk my prostate to make sure that it's, totally, completely, and utterly cancer free.”

Cas groaned at the touch. “Ooooh,” Cas finally caught on. It was another sexual innuendo that his boyfriend loved making. “Yes Dean, you are right. It would only be right of me as your boyfriend to be concerned for your health and do everything that I can to keep you healthy.”

“Now you’re getting it, Cas.” Dean smirked as he started to get off the couch and head toward their bedroom. “So are you coming or not?”

“Oh I think that you will be the one cumming, Dean.” Cas said as he followed Dean and closed the door behind them.  “You need to strip, Dean.”

“Yes, Dr. Sexy.”

Cas knew how to play Dr. Sexy, he had dressed up as Dean’s favorite TV character for Halloween. “I’ll leave the room while you strip down. Please take everything off and stand with your hands on the wall. I’ll be right back.” Cas went into the closet and pulled out his Dr. Sexy costume. He quickly striped down and put on the blue scrubs, white coat and cowboy boots. As he stepped out of the closet he saw Dean naked, standing with his hands against the wall. Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Thanks for fitting me in so quickly, Dr. Sexy. I was just so concerned after I saw your PSA. I’ve never had a prostate exam before.”

“There is nothing to worry about, Dean, I will make the process as painless as possible.” Cas went over to the bedside table and pulled out some lube. He popped the cap and spread a generous amount on his fingers. “Now Dean, I need you to relax and breathe out.”

Dean relaxed his shoulders and exhaled loudly. As he did so Cas inserted two fingers and started gently massaging Dean’s prostate. “Can you feel that Dean?”

“Ughh Huhhh” Dean moaned in the affirmative. 

“That right there is your prostate. Now I need to do a very thorough exam with my fingers on it to make sure the everything is ok.” Cas stuck in an additional finger and picked up his pace on his ministrations. “It’s ok to feel aroused during this exam, many of my patients find it pleasurable. Some of them even find release from it. There is no need to feel embarrassment from your enjoyment of it.”

“Yes Doctor. It does feel good. How long does it take for the exam?”

“As long as it takes me to be satisfied that you are cancer free, or until I find something unusual.” Cas was relentless with his fingers on Dean’s prostate, to add even more stimulation he added a tendril of his grace along with his fingers to make the stimulation even more pleasurable. 

“Ooooohhh Doctor, right there! Don’t stop!” Dean begged. Cas increased the amount of grace on Dean’s prostate and in a few short strokes, Dean came with a shout.

“Well Dean, unfortunately I have found something troubling during my exam that I am going to have to look into further. I’m going to need you to lay face down on the exam table for me, but have your legs coming off the side so that it will be easy for me to probe your rectum.” Planting his feet on the floor, Dean leaned over so his ass was in the air but the top half of his body was laying on the bed. “Very good, Dean. Now I’m going to have to repeatedly insert a probe into you, it's going to take a look and release some fluid into your rectum to make absolutely sure that you are cancer free.” Cas moved the scrubs down slightly so that he could pull out his achingly hard dick. He added more lube to his length before inserting it into Dean’s already well used hole. “Hmmmmmm”

“What doctor?”

“Well I’m not getting a good look at this so I might have to try a different angle. This might take a little bit until I can get a good clean shot.” Cas pulled back and thrust back in. He picked up the pace until Dean was a moaning mess beneath him. 

“Oh Dr. Sexy! The probe is too big!” Dean was pushing up to meet Cas’s thrusts and make them go even deeper. 

Cas smacked Dean’s ass. “No it’s not. It might be much bigger than my fingers that I used for the beginning of the exam, but other patients have had no issues with the size of the probe in the past. If you are having a hard time with it I can slow down a little bit.” Cas pulled out most of the way and waited for a moment.

“No! I’m fine Doctor! Please continue!” Dean whined. 

Cas slammed back into Dean, increasing the speed to an almost inhuman amount. “If you insist Dean. We are almost done, and I really do need to make sure that you get the fluid injection to complete the exam.”

“Yes! Please! Give it to me Dr. Sexy!” Dean had his hands curled up into fists with a good amount of blankets in between them. His eyes were squeezed shut and his dick, with the help of a little grace from Cas, was hard again.

Cas reached around and stroked Dean’s dick in time with his pumping into Dean. “Now Dean, it's important for you to find release when I give you the fluid injection in order for you to be able to get it’s full effect.” 

“Fuck, I’m so close, Doctor!” Dean was pudding in Cas’ hands. Cas reached down with his other hand, knowing a trick that always made Dean cum and see stars and massaged his balls while still jerking him off and fucking into him. “Fuuuuck!!!!” Dean came all over the bed, and his ass gripped tightly down onto Cas’ dick. Cas always need to feel his lover clenching down on him to be able to cum himself, as he emptied his load into Dean before collapsing on top of him. 

“I think you should be fine Dean. But just to make sure I think we should schedule an additional probing for tomorrow.” 

Dean huffed “Sure thing doc.” He breathed heavily “Fuck, Cas. That was so hot. We need to play Dr. Sexy more often.”

Cas kissed Dean. “Of course, Dean.”

“Love you.” Dean said as he drifted off to sleep.

Cas used his angel mojo to clean them both up. “Love you too” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled. Maybe a prostate exam for Dean was a good idea after all.


End file.
